The present invention relates generally to human cremation, and more specifically it relates to a method of cremating human remains through heat generated by friction as the remains descend through the Earth""s atmosphere.
One in five Americans choose cremation for themselves or their loved ones. Although historically uncommon in the United States, cremation is becoming more popular as an alternative to internment. In California, for example, the rate of cremation over burial is approximately 42%. In Nevada, the rate is approximately 57%. Hawaii leads the rest of the country at approximately 59%. Overseas, Japan has the highest cremation rate at over 95%. The overall rate in the United States is expected to increase over the next decade from the low twenties to nearly 38%.
Although the choice to cremate is becoming increasingly popular, relatives of the deceased are often at a loss for how to memorialize the cremated remains. The ashes may often be deposited in a cardboard box or urn that is ultimately stored in a closet or cabinet. In an effort to make storage of the ashes more personal or meaningful, any number of containers have been used such as urns formed from pottery, stone, colored glass, molded plastic, or wood. Ashes have been incorporated into engraved tablets, jewelry, sculptures, and even ink or paint used to create drawings or paintings.
Sometimes the deceased has indicated a preference to have their ashes scattered or spread in a favorite location. The family members of the deceased, however, often feel uncomfortable performing the task. The process can be awkward and can result in ashes blowing back onto the deceased""s relatives during the scattering, causing great dismay. Seeing the remains of a loved one become a dusty film on the ground or water can be a disappointing and even traumatic sight for friends and relatives. Even if the cremated remains are merely kept in an urn or other container, eventually they must be disposed of by someone, and the remains may end up in the hands of strangers through estate sales or auctions following the death of those close to the deceased.
Although many human cultures have practiced cremation over the millennia, it has greatly changed in character in recent years. In the past, the cremation process itself was an important aspect of the funeral ceremony. Today, cremation of the body plays no part in a modern funeral, rather, it is performed by strangers at a mortuary or other facility. The sterile efficiency of the modem cremation process is not conducive to providing spiritual meaning for grieving friends and relatives.
The planet Earth is surrounded by a protective layer of gases called the atmosphere. The atmosphere protects life on Earth by blocking harmful radiation emanating from the sun. It also protects the surface of the Earth from impact by the myriad of objects, such as meteorites, that would otherwise strike its surface. These objects are destroyed through extreme heat caused by the friction between atmospheric gases and the surface of the descending object. It is well known in the art of space flight that any reentry vehicle must be composed of materials that can withstand or reflect extreme heat to avoid destruction.
This application discloses methods and materials for using the extreme heat generated during atmospheric reentry to cremate human remains, thereby providing a new alternative to present day internment and cremation.
The method of the present invention provides for delivering human remains to the outer atmosphere or beyond and causing or allowing them to reenter the Earth""s atmosphere for the purpose of combustion, and therefore cremation, on reentry.
The method of the present invention includes providing the body of a deceased human, preparing the body for cremation in a manner similar for cremation in a crematorium, wrapping or enclosing the body in a combustible container, transporting the body to the outer edges of the Earth""s atmosphere or beyond, and placing the body in a trajectory that will eventually cause it to thereafter fall toward the Earth and combust due to heat generated by friction as the body passes through the atmosphere. Reentry may be directed to occur soon after launch, or the body may be placed in an orbit that will degrade over a long period of time prior to descent and combustion. This novel method of cremation provides a means of dispersing the deceased""s cremains throughout the upper atmosphere thereby enabling individuals to have their ashes xe2x80x9cscatteredxe2x80x9d in a manner, and to a degree, never before available. In addition, the present invention allows relatives and friends of the deceased to participate in and even view the cremation process as a pleasing and dramatic farewell to their loved one.
An important object of the present invention is to launch the remains of a deceased human into the upper atmosphere of the Earth, to an elevation sufficient to cause the remains to combust and thereby cremate upon reentry and descent through the atmosphere.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an alternative to present methods of interment and cremation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a means of delivering the remains of a deceased human into orbit about the Earth prior to eventual reentry and cremation within the atmosphere.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an alternative to the prior art practices of scattering cremated human remains upon the land or bodies of water.